


Some fun, at last.

by BakaLuChuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yakushi Kabuto, Choking, M/M, OroKabu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snake tongue lol, There is no plot just lots of sex, Top Orochimaru, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaLuChuu/pseuds/BakaLuChuu
Summary: Orochimaru fucks Kabuto against a wall. That’s basically it.I haven’t finished it yet because I’m working on an OroKabu Boruto fan fiction.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Some fun, at last.

Kabuto— to the say the least— was emerged in utter euphoria.

The familiar shape of his masters cock pressed firm against his waiting entrance, slicked only with spit. Kabuto trembled, glasses fogging, head tilting back as Orochimaru’s tongue rolled from his mouth, licking a long stripe up the medical ninja’s neck. 

Savouring. Enduring. Kabuto would do anything for his lord. For the sake of his goals, and for his own long term endeavour. 

There was a hiss as Orochimaru maneuvered his lower body upwards, trying to nudge his cock more firmly against Kabuto.

“W-wait— Orochimaru-sama-“ The position was tough, with Kabuto sandwiched against the auburn walls and the Sanin holding him up. His legs dangled by his lords sides, and he knew of his lords strains. 

Slowly, the medic wrapped his legs around Orochimaru’s waist and pulled him closer, keeping eye contact with those serpentine eyes that always daunted impatience. This allowed the sanin’s cock to breach his entrance finally; granting a pleased groan from Orochimaru and a muffled cry from Kabuto, who threw his head back, lip caught between his teeth.

Without lube, it hurt. Sure it did. But Kabuto loved this part the most, as did his lord judging from the way his face scrunched in pleasure. The stretch burned pleasingly, Kabuto fought the urge to scream out as his lords thick and long cock burrowed it’s way inside him. But Orochimaru didn’t care if it hurt Kabuto. The tightness of his subordinate granted him formidable ecstasy, his cock fighting resistance and pressure that caused him to shudder.

Kabuto felt every pulse, every vein, and every inch of skin against his own— his mind was floating. Blank for a moment. 

Intimacy. The medic craved such contact, he craved the attention. Any attention he could get. His lord provided him with such, in this way. Though recently, Kabuto’s needs have been neglected. Every since the arrival of that young Uchiha. His displeasure towards Sasuke was blatantly obvious. Let’s just say they didn’t get along, granted their mutual distaste for one another. 

Brought back to his senses, Kabuto gasped, breaking out into a cold sweat once the snake master had finally penetrated him. Not all the way, but enough that Kabuto felt truly and utterly full. He might have been— full to his capacity that is. His breathing was unstable and his body twitched uncontrollably. This was probably his limit, and yet he tried to shift himself atop Orochimaru’s cock after a few moments of shuddering around him, trying to push his hips down more to no avail due to the position. 

Fuck, it felt too good.

Kabuto moaned low in his throat, head lolling forward, eyes rolling back momentarily as he adjusted to the sensation. Orochimaru grinned devilishly, smiling ear to ear as he observed his underling fall apart on his cock before him. He watched the way Kabuto’s lips formed into an ‘o’, how his black doe eyes fluttered, blinking away unshed tears. 

“Orochimaru-sama,” He sounded exasperated already, face flushed red as well as his ears, and some expanse of skin on his neck. His fingers tangled into long black strands, grasping them gently as he finally focused on the amber eyes boring into his own, despite the slight fog on his lenses from his hard breathing.

Feeling generous, Orochimaru finally spoke up, the rasp in his voice deep and just level enough for Kabuto to hear, as if another was around, lurking in the halls of their hideout.

“Kabuto, such a good boy you are. It’s been so long and you can still take so much of me, I didn’t even have to prepare you.” The sanin praised him, much to Kabuto’s delight. 

“Anything for you,” His expression was suddenly quite serious, tone unwavering. “Orochimaru-sama.” 

Said older man chuckled low, gazing into Kabuto’s dark eyes, which fluttered in an attempt to remain opened, he noted. 

Without warning, the Sanin adjusted, making sure Kabuto was secure against the wall, and pulled out so the tip of his cock was all that remained inside.

Kabuto’s eyes widened, expression going from solemn to something nearly unreadable. Orochimaru slammed inside /hard/, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He cried out in shock, his insides shifting to make way for the large cock splitting him open again. It felt just as good as the initial penetration, and Kabuto’s body seized.

The pace that followed wasn’t particular, instead frantic, fast, but sharp and purposeful. Behind every thrust Orochimaru put all his might, sweat accumulating, his long black hair feeling heavy upon his shoulders. Kabuto’s was also a man, by all means, his body not the easiest thing to keep up against a wall as he drove into him.

The string of moans that Kabuto let out were higher in pitch, breathier than usual, as he wasn’t use to such a brutally frantic pace. Perhaps it was because his lord’s arms hadn’t been accessible long before this. When they felt in the mood, the pace was always Kabuto’s, as he rode his master to his content, discerning Orochimaru’s annoyed grunts and occasional thrusts up into him. Anyways...

This was much different. 

Kabuto’s tongue threatened to roll out from behind his lips, drool accumulating inside his mouth, his mind fogging with the sensation of his master inside him. So deep. So filling. 

His eyes rolled up, seeing stars, the back of his head thunking against cement, glasses growing crooked on his flushed, sweaty face. The slight pain in his back as he was shifted up and down the wall of the hideout was dulled, his mind narrowing only on the sensation of Orochimaru’s cock driving into him overriding any initial discomfort.

Orochimaru seemed all too pleased, briefly reaching up to remove his underlings glasses, tossing them carelessly to the ground, hand then making its way to soft silver hair, weaving it between his fingers as he leaned in to attach his lips to Kabuto’s neck. Oh how he longed to mark that neck of his again. The dim puncture scars and blemishes that remained reminded him of their last time, which had been at least a month or two. 

Orochimaru let his tongue wound around Kabuto’s neck, the long appendage wriggling against his sensitive skin leaving saliva in it’s wake. It wound until the tip of his tongue was grazing Kabuto’s quivering lips. The medical nin, despite being partially delirious, gasped upon the feeling, lips parting eagerly for his lords tongue. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about Orochimaru’s abnormal tongue. How it would feel against him in all sorts of places.

Kabuto shuddered when the wet muscle invaded his mouth, and when he opened his eyes, he saw his lord was smiling at him, or perhaps it was a smirk— though his jaw was practically detached for the time being. He moaned, the sound muffled by the long tongue that squished up against the insides of his cheeks, occasionally over the roof of his mouth until it cautiously approached the back of his throat. And just as it shot down further into his throat, it tightened where it remained wrapped around his neck as well. 

Kabuto was left breathless— in every sense of the word now. 

His body jolted, rushing with immediate adrenaline and panic, but Orochimaru seemed to have expected as much as he held Kabuto firmer in place, drilling up into him with more force than before.  
Kabuto could fill his own cock dripping precum, not even realizing how painfully hard he was until now. Not until his lord was choking him, fucking him, and praising him all at the same time. ‘Overwhelmed’ was an understatement for the sheer amount of emotions the med was going through as of now. 

“Yes. Yes Kabuto,” Orochimaru rasped a deep moan, loving the way the boy writhed against him, “Such a good body for me.” The Sanin’s words were nothing but muffles in Kabuto’s ears, the only sound he was able to hear was his own desperate chokes and attempts to suck in air. His ears ringed, his vision going black around the edges. Was Orochimaru going to fuck him unconscious ? It wouldn’t be the first time.

Ok that’s all I’ve written so far I swear I’ll finish it soon


End file.
